myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Control Deck
AaronEads2009 Deck Size -50 Monsters.-25 #Phoenix Gearfried-1 #Evocator Chevalilair-1 #xx-saber boggart knight #Marauding Captain-1 #d.d warrior #destiny hero-departed #Obnoxious Celtic Guard-1 #Destiny Hero-Dasher-1 #Destiny hero-blade master-1 #Gravekeeper's curse-1 #card breaker-1 #Worm Apocalypse-1 Traps.-8 #Call of the Haunted-1 #Magic Cylinder-1 #Negate Attack-2 #Spirit Barrier-1 #Astral Barrier-1 #Draining Shield-2 Spell.-17 #Supervise-2 #Tribute to the Doomed-1 #Burden of the Mighty-2 #Lightning Vortex-2 #Nobleman of Crossout-1 #Reinforcement of the Army-1 #The Warrior Returning Alive-1 #Card Destruction-1 #Pot of Avarice-1 #Mystical Space Typhoon-1 #Double Summon-1 #Flint-1 #Remove Trap #Bait Doll-1 Now, I know some may wonder about all the non-warrior stuff. Its simple, the second aspect is control. Now, Cyber Dragon is just for tributing for a monarch to get their effect since Cyber Dragon can be special summoned. I have so many ways to get rid of spells and traps on the field, so I use the lockdown from Marauding Captain usually using his effect to summon a second. With this I have started control, they can no longer attack warriors, then I use what I have to stop spells and traps to keep my lockdown on the field. If that for any reason fails, I have the Command Knights, of course I can only summon one at a time unless I get lucky and have Double Summon, they also lockdown, with the upside of boosting their attacks and my other warriors as well. Now the Evocators are geminis so usually I would have to wait a second normal summon to get their effects but Supervise is just for them and automatically gives them the effect. Pheonix Gearfried is their stronger form in a way. He is a gemini and has a little more to his effect. Now yes the Blizzard Warrior is weak, if he destroys a monster I can see my opponents decks top card and put it on top or bottom. There is control of the draw I know their draw so Im prepared. Next is one of my favorites, a lockdown of great use, control of the attack. Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier. With Astral, if I control at least one monster, I can direct as many opponents attacks as I want from monsters to my life points, BUT haha with Spirit Barrier, if I control a monster I take no battle damage and a direct attack is battle damage for those that want that strategy. I had someone tell me that wasnt true but its in the rulebook. Now, thre are a couple cards I havent mentioned but they are simple to find and figure out. I hope you have enjoyed this, it is a very fun deck to run. Plus,it is not hard to make, now if I left cards out of the description, they either destroy spell or traps, monsters or return monsters.http://www.yugioh-card.com/en/limited/ this is the page for the card restrictions. My deck is formatted for tourn. use but as you will learn there are no forbidden cards in traditional dueling. These listings havent changed since September 1st of 2009 so theyre accurate. I hope to hear some feedback or something that would be great. Thank you for reading. Category:Deck List